


Transverse

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Broken Bones, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Funny the things one focuses on.





	Transverse

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #31](http://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1706811.html). I don't know if the Victorians would have thought of it, but this possibility is suggested by the Canadian Red Cross.

“Newspaper,” said Watson.

“Newspaper?” I asked, wondering if the pain was making him delirious. Surely it could not be that much pain.

“Newspaper, a stick, the poker, anything, Holmes. And cloth!”

The poker had rolled somewhere inaccessible after being used on Watson’s arm. I dared not strike a light, and the room was unfamiliar, but I found the _Times_ and both our handkerchiefs. “Roll it up tight and splint my arm with it,” said Watson. “That should be enough until we can see a doctor.”

Luckily the other occupant of the room had not woken by the time I finished. “We’ll have to go out the window,” I warned.

“I’ll manage,” said Watson grimly. “Will we be found out?”

“I doubt it. The gentleman you knocked out doesn’t look like he’ll wake before morning, and he’ll be blamed for all of it.”

“That’s not a good sign.”

“We haven’t time for you to examine him, my dear fellow. Especially with only one arm. Come along.”

Watson managed to exit with more grace than I had expected, and I watched his landing and made sure we only walked over ground that wouldn’t take impressions. Then it was through the gate and down a series of alleys. Luckily Watson knew a number of incurious doctors who didn’t mind being got out of bed.


End file.
